disney_cast_member_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicler Timeline
This page chronicles all major events in Chronicler history. 1962 *June 7 - Celeste Moonstone decides to start "Project Chronicler", and employs Luke Firmann to devise plans on how to build the Chronicler Equipment. *August 6 - Celeste Moonstone first meets Daniel Sawyer, while working on "The Enchanted Tiki Room" at Disneyland Resort, in Anaheim. 1963 *February 2 - Celeste Moonstone recruits Daniel Sawyer into Project Chronicle, despite Luke Firmann's protest. *February 3 - Celeste Moonstone and Luke Firmann induct Daniel Sawyer into the team officially. 1969 *December 15 - Willow Moonstone almost dies due to an incident with The Legacy. 2014 *June 16- Rachel Etoile vists Dr. Jessie Silverman, about Toon Research. *June 28 - Julia Veis and Patrick Hardison join Team Marne. *July 17 - Rachel Etoile and Julia Veis fight The Phantom at Disneyland Paris. *July 18 - Rachel Etoile, Julia Veis, and Patrick Hardison Fight The Yeti at Walt Disney World. *July 20 - Rachel Etoile, Julia Veis, and Patrick Hardison Fight Shirki Utundu at Tokyo Disney Sea. *August 1 - Paige Bravo becomes a Chronicler, and initiates Team Anaheim. *August 2 - Benjamin O'Toole joins Team Anaheim. *August 3 - Benjamin O'Toole repairs a somewhat broken Fantasmic Dragon, during the day at Walt Disney World. *August 4 - Benjamin O'Toole spies on Toon Captain Gantu, at the Shanghai Disneyland construction site. *August 12 - Julia Veis and Patrick Hardison, meet Celeste Moonstone in Burbank, California. *Lindsey Maxwell joins Team Anaheim. *August 18 - Rachel Etoile, Patrick Hardison, and Julia Veis test the Qatc, in the Walt Disney Studios Park in Paris. *August 19 - Joseph Barnes becomes a Chronicler, and initiates Team Castaway. *August 22 - Joseph Barnes and Rachel Etoile track dinosaurs in WDW's Animal Kingdom. *August 28 - Rachel Etoile and Paige Bravo have a stakeout at Phantom Manor, to spy on The Phantom. *August 29 - Paige Bravo, Benjamin O'Toole, and Lindsey Maxwell fight The Phantom, after Paige's previous encounter *August 30 - Alexander Jones joins Team Castaway. *August 30 to September 9 - Rachel Etoile, Patrick Hardison, and Julia Veis board the The Disney Dream, to seek Toon activity, including Donald Duck. *September 10 - Paige Bravo, Kristi Hignell, and Rachel Etoile search the Walt Disney Studios for Animatronic activity. *September 12 - Under instruction from The Timekeeper, Julia Veis disguises herself as a Toon, and attends a Toon meeting at La Cabane des Robinson. *September 13 - Rachel Etoile, Paige Bravo, Julia Veis, Patrick Hardison, and Benjamin O'Toole attend a meeting at Disneyland Paris, at The Rainforest Café. *September 14 - Rachel Etoile and Julia Veis have a musical mission against animatronic baboons at Tokyo Disneyland, at the behest of Rachel. *September 15 - Rachel Etoile hosts an intervention between Benjamin O'Toole and Patrick Hardison. *September 16 - Rachel Etoile and Julia Veis meet Elsa, and battle Madam Mim in New Orleans Square, at Disneyland Resort. *September 17 - Paige Bravo battles Shego, at World Showcase, Epcot, Walt Disney World. *September 17 - Connor Montag initiates Team Buena Vista, and becomes Team Leader. *September 20 - Paige Bravo and Benjamin O'Toole, confront Hildy Gloom at Walt Disney World. *September 22 - Kris Bracken is inducted into Chronicler Team Buena Vista. *September 24 - Francisco Harrison is inducted into Chronicler Team Buena Vista. *September 27 - Rachel Etoile, Patrick Hardison, and Julia Veis, travel to Space Mountain: Mission 2 in Disneyland Paris, to protect the Electro Velocitor. *September 28 - Most Chroniclers stage a raid on Lillian Hall, to empty the Toon Vault, and save Julia Veis and stop Celeste Moonstone's plan. Category:Lists